waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Festival of Fantasy Parade
Festival of Fantasy Parade premiered on March 9, 2014 at the Walt Disney World Resort's Magic Kingdom. The La Ronde version of the parade will debut on June 31, 2016. Magic Kingdoms Disney's Festival of Fantasy Parade is performed daily in Walt Disney World Resort's Magic Kingdom, debuting on March 9, 2014 as a part of bringing the stories of New Fantasyland throughout the park. The parade celebrates the festival from Disney's films. The parade takes two floats and themes from Tokyo Disneyland's former daytime parade named Jubilation!. It ran until early 2013, when it was replaced by Happiness is Here Parade. Development Disney's Festival of Fantasy Parade presents these stories through a spectacle of nearly 100 performers, plus 40 additional parade characters, and fantastical floats. The parade reflects the hard, creative work of Parade Designer Richard Improta, Creative Director Steven Davison and Managing Producer Kris Bunner. Many others have contributed to the Disney Festival of Fantasy Parade. Mark Hammond, whose previous work includes Disney California Adventure’s World of Color and Hong Kong Disneyland’s Flights of Fantasy Parade, designed the musical score. Mirena Rada, who has previously worked on projects for Disneyland Resort, Tokyo Disney Resort and Hong Kong Disneyland Resort, designed the costumes. On February 10, 2014, Walt Disney World rolled out the red carpet to show off the latest elaborate costume creations for their upcoming Festival of Fantasy parade, debuting next month. With a backdrop of three of the new giant-sized floats, Disney sent parade performers walking the “catwalk” backstage behind the Magic Kingdom to unveil costumes inspired by films. Parade Units *Princess Garden: This pageantry of princesses celebrates Disney royalty. Cinderella from Cinderella, Tiana from The Princess and the Frog and Belle from Beauty and the Beast accompanied by their respective princes, ride in a garden of topiaries with woodland creatures, birds and more. Cinderella’s dress playfully twirls like a turntable, while Swan Court couples lead the 50-foot-long majestic float, capped off with a special appearance by Anna and Elsa from Disney’s hit animated feature, “Frozen”. *Tangled Unit: Based on the 2010 animated film. A massive long ship on the high seas showcases Flynn Rider and Rapunzel in search of adventure and another Best. Day. Ever! Rapunzel’s iconic tresses weave throughout this 36-foot-long float decked out with swaying pendulums carrying dastardly thugs. *The Little Mermaid Unit: Based on the 1989 animated film. Princess Ariel and her friends sit atop a colorfully kinetic seashell music box that boasts an enchanting musical jubilee. There’s no shortage of whimsy on this Under the Sea float with conga dancing fish kicking up their fins and bubbles galore. Shimmering fabrics and intricately designed costumes for the Lion Fish, Coral Fish, Seashell and Sea Horse performers are runway-inspired. *Peter Pan Unit: Based on the 1953 animated film. Straight from Never Land come Peter Pan and Wendy soaring high aboard the famous Jolly Roger pirate ship complete with smoke effects and special surprises. A rainbow arch shines over Skull Rock and Tinkerbell nestled among giant flowers, while Captain Hook takes center stage on a swinging anchor. “Newsies-inspired” Lost Boys kick up their heels to high-energy choreography. *Brave Unit: Based on the 2012 Disney and Pixar film. Celtic couples and a vessel shaped like an enormous bagpipe announce the arrival of Merida perched high on her majestic crown. Scottish dancers step to melodies of the Great Highlands in celebration of the popular Disney*Pixar film, “Brave.” *Sleeping Beauty Unit: Based on the 1959 animated film. The heroic Prince Phillip battles a Steampunk-inspired Dragon as the wicked Maleficent. This float stretches 53 feet in length and 26 feet tall with a prickly spinning wheel dead center of the float. With fiery eyes and glowing effects the spectacular dragon was built on an articulating chassis allowing the float to bend and flex as it moves along the parade route – a first for Disney parades. This float was designed in a partnership with Tony Award-winner Michael Curry. There’s Prince Phillip, thorn-inspired stilt performers, dramatic raven dancers, plus the three good fairies, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather glide along the parade route. *Finale & Mickey’s Airship:The parade culminates with a 90-foot-long magical caravan of characters featuring Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Pinocchio, Fantasia, Dumbo and Alice in Wonderland. Pluto and more in a splashy carnival of color. There’s Pegasus horses, dancing hippos and sassy Bubble Girls with cotton-candy-like hair celebrating Storybook Circus in New Fantasyland. Sporting zany new costumes Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse sit sky high in Mickey’s Airship — a giant hot air balloon that rounds out. La Ronde Festival of Fantasy Parade premiered on June 31, 2016 La Ronde Montreal. This version of the parade will utilize over Magic and Fantasy. The parade includes Disney, Warner Bros and more characters throughout the years. The Montreal version of the parade was inspired by Festival of Fantasy Parade. It includes eight major floats and various tweener units, some focused on Disney magic, others simply featuring acrobatic designs relating to music. which ran until early 2011, at which point it was replaced by Flights of Fantasy Parade. Parade Unit *Opening: The parade culminates with a 70-foot-long magical caravan of characters featuring Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Pinocchio, Dumbo, Alice in Wonderland and Fantasia 2000. Pierrick sit inside a train as Bumble Bee from Melody Time waves from atop. "Festival of Fantasy" (from Magic Kingdom), the parade's main theme jubilantly plays as the characters dance. *Salmigondis Unit: Based on the 2015 live-action series. The float features Crinoline next to his good friends Baragouin & Pixelle, and attached to the float are The Steadfast Tin Soldier and four performers. With four "Robot family", and a performer in a toys bringing up the rear. During the show stop, four bungee-jumping ballerina rise into the air to perform tricks. *Thumbelina Unit: Based on the 1994 animated film. Thumbelina and her friends sit atop a colorfully kinetic flower music box that boasts an enchanting musical jubilee. There’s no shortage of whimsy on this Follow Your Heart float with conga dancing bird kicking up their fins and fairy galore. Shimmering fabrics and intricately designed costumes for the Flower, Fairy, Bee and Butterfly performers are runway-inspired. *Tom and Jerry: The Movie Unit: Based on the 1992 animated film. Amusement Park come Tom and Jerry soaring high aboard the famous Captain Kiddie's Carnival ship complete with smoke effects and special surprises. A rainbow arch shines over Carrousel and Ferris Wheel, while Dr. Applecheeks takes center stage on a swinging balloon. “Newsies-inspired” Alley Cats kick up their heels to high-energy choreography. *Tinkerbell Unit: Presenting the Disney Fairies. Based on the character from the 1953 animated film Peter Pan. Fairies are described as having come out from Pixie Hollow. Tinkerbell takes on the starring role atop the flying cotton Float from Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure, which has flowers on the sides, is the float of fairies. Meanwhile four fairies ride on the bug cars, and two flower girls bringing up the rear, who generously sharing their joy and happiness to everyone! *Aladdin Unit: Based on the 1992 animated film. Aladdin and Jasmine proudly presents his Arabian. He Magic Carpet in the air, on a float similar to the Peter Pan float of Jubilation!. Abu leads her dancing team, which is formed of Arabian dancers. *Finale & Mickey’s and Bug's Airship:The parade culminates with a 40-foot-long magical caravan of characters featuring Fantasia, Toy Story and Winnie The Pooh. Pluto and more. and attached to the float are Heffalumps and Woozles. Sporting zany new costumes Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny sit sky high in Mickey’s and Bug's Airship — a giant hot air balloon that rounds out. Show Facts *Original Run: March 9, 2014 *Show duration: 25 minutes *Theme song: "Festival of Fantasy" *Other songs featured: *OPENING UNIT & PRINCESSES UNIT: "Beauty and the Beast" / "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" / "Once Upon a Dream" *TANGLED UNIT: "I've Got a Dream" / "When Will My Life Begin" *THE LITTLE MERMAID UNIT: "Kiss the Girl" / "Part of that World" / "Under the Sea" *PETER PAN UNIT: "Yo Ho, Let's Go!" / "A Pirate's Life" / "You Can Fly!" / "The Elegant Captain Hook" / "The Second Star to the Right" / "Following the Leader" *BRAVE UNIT: "Remember to Smile" / "Touch the Sky" *SLEEPING BEAUTY UNIT: "Once Upon a Dream" / "A Cottage in the Woods" / "Battle With the Forces of Evil" / "Hail to the Princess Aurora" *FINALE UNIT: "Mickey Mouse Club March" / "Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" / "When You Wish Upon a Star" / "I've Got No Strings" / "Whistle While You Work" / "When I See an Elephant Fly" Category:Walt Disney World Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades Category:Beauty & the Beast characters Category:Cinderella characters Category:The Princess and the Frog characters Category:Frozen characters Category:Tangled characters Category:The Little Mermaid characters Category:Peter Pan Parade characters Category:Brave characters Category:Sleeping Beauty characters Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs characters Category:Alice in Wonderland characters Category:Pinocchio characters Category:Dumbo characters Category:Fantasia characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:La Ronde entertainment Category:Fantasia 2000 characters Category:Salmigondis characters Category:Thumbelina characters Category:Tom and Jerry characters Category:Aladdin characters Category:Toy Story characters Category:Winnie The Pooh Parade characters Category:Looney Tunes characters